The Price of a Bet
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: When Gray loses a bet to Natsu and Loke walks in on the dragon slayer getting his winnings. Is a normal life for the the men even possible any more? Yaoi, lots of lemons, threesomes. Uke Gray.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Fairy Tail characters

Summary - When Gray looses a bet to Natsu, Loke walks in on the dragon slayer getting his winnings. Is a normal life for the the men even possible anymore?

* * *

Natsu and Gray watched the explosive chaos that was the Fairy Tail Guild Fight with sour expressions. They had promised the Master that they wouldn't join any fights for at least a month since they had almost destroyed the entire Guild Hall last time. Left to sit on the sidelines and watch the fun instead, they were far from happy.

After the punishment they had received when the fire was put out and the ice had eventually melted away, this was one promise that they were determined to keep.

"I can't stand another three weeks of this: I'm going to get a mission," the ice mage grumbled after several long minutes.

Dark eyes watched closely as he got to his feet and started the dangerous trek across the war-zone of a hall.

His heart pounded painfully against his ribs as he watched his half naked rival walk away, narrow hips swaying with each step. The dragon slayer found it impossible to force his gaze away from the teen's ass through the baggy trousers, making his blood rush south. The pinkette's gaze was harshly torn away from the beautiful sight by a black clothed arm wrapping around his interests slender waist.

The pink haired teen jumped up as he watched the ice mage unwillingly dragged into the chaos with a surprised yelp.

Racing across the wooden floor he leapt into the fight like a hero saving a damsel. As soon as he was past the first line of people, he stopped in his tracks. There was too much noise for his sharpened senses to do much, so after a moment of looking around, he saw his target and moved in to help.

"You look bored Gray," the celestial cat teased, holding the ice mage's pale wrists in a firm grip.

"Get off me!" Gray growled, struggling to get free.

Neither of them noticed the dragon slayer until his warm hands were wrapped around the teen's wrists too. "We're going to get into trouble, so let him go," he hissed, pulling the hands towards him.

"You didn't need to come and get him," Loke smirked, pulling the pale wrists back to his suit covered chest. The two glared daggers at each other over the raven's naked shoulder as they played tug-of-war with his captured limbs.

All of Gray's struggles and loud curses were completely ignored as he was crushed between the both males, both yelling loudly over him like he wasn't even there. At a particularly hard tug, shooting pain flared in each joint. Neither noticed his yelp or shrieking for both of them to stop until it was too late.

Before they knew it, the trio were crushed to the floor by a giant hand. Looking up with wide eyes they saw the Master, red faced and furious.

"This has to stop!"

The entire hall fell to a deathly silence as they turned to watch the scene, frozen where they fought. It had never been so quiet before.

"You two are going on a job tomorrow morning. Together! If you aren't best friends by the time you get back, then expect severe punishment. Loke... I'm leaving Lucy to deal with you," Makorov threatened before shrinking his hand back to normal size and stalking away.

No one dared move or make a sound until the elderly man was completely out of earshot.

As if practiced everyone returned to their earlier tables and discussions like nothing had happened, not sparing a single glance at the three still laying dazed on the floor.

After a moment, Gray yanked his wrists free and sat up, glaring at the celestial cat. "Are you stupid?" he hissed.

Natsu was in his own little world as the oldest of the three sat up and smiled at the angered ice mage. "Well then... you guys have fun 'bonding' and I'll see you when you get back," he replied calmly, giving a small parting wave. Gray leapt at the man with a shout. His slim hands had just found an exposed neck when a cloud of orange erupted in his face. Landing on the wooden floor with a grunt he let out a frustrated growl.

"You could have done something flame brain!" he snapped over his naked shoulder, seeing the dragon slayer still laying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

The salmon teen lolled his head to the side to stare up into deep blue orbs. "Sorry," he answered with a tiny smile.

_- Bets -_

Gray could barely move as he slowly woke up, the overwhelming heat that filled his room seemed be trying to suffocate him. Rolling onto his back he kicked off the thin covers that had tangled around his sweating feet. Unfocused, dark blue eyes stared into the distance for a moment before his thin eyebrows knitted together. As blurry as the figure at the bottom of his large double bed was, the bright, salmon pink hair was too obvious.

"Natsu?" he questioned, his voice much deeper after just waking up.

He was utterly exhausted from their mission that they had only just returned from and the last person he wanted to deal with was that specific teenager.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he was still too sleepy to do anything as his rival crawled across the crumpled bedsheets to him. By the time his mind and sight had cleared enough, he had a face-full of dragon slayer.

Before he could even flinch away a soft pair of warm lips were hungrily crushed against his cold ones, shocking him into stillness. Gray tore himself away from the teen with a pained gasp as sharp teeth sank into his lower lip. His eyes were wide with horror as he felt blood trickle down his chin.

Leaning forward again, the pinkette smirked.

"I've come to collect on that bet you lost," he murmured against blood soaked lips. His warm hand slithered up and gripped midnight locks as he spoke, his dark eyes watching the others pale face closely.

"Get the fuck o-" was all Gray could protest before a long tongue was forced into his mouth, causing him to choke and gag as they fell backwards. Pushing at the other male's solid chest was completely useless as he was pinned against the mattress by a hard body of muscle.

With a smile, Natsu pulled back and licked blood off his lips.

"You're not going to behave, are you ice cube?" he said slyly, slowly releasing his handful of black locks.

A loud crack echoed throughout the small apartment with a matching yelp. Black burned the edges of his vision as the world spun and swirled around him, making him feel nauseas. He could faintly hear a sting of taunts directed at him, but they all moulded into white noise to match his distraught surroundings.

When everything finally stopped moving and the thumping in his head settled a little, confusion was clear on his face as he looked up at the pinkette's handy work.

Securing his wrists to the headboard so tightly that it hurt to twitch, was thick rope that was slowly burning his skin to a raw pink.

"So then..." Natsu smirked as he stood with one foot on either side of the ice mage's hips. "That bet I won yesterday..."

Realisation hit the raven like one of Garjeel's punches. Thrashing wildly against the thick bindings for freedom, he didn't care for the burning pain as it rubbed his skin off the bones. His blue eyes were wide with panic as he Natsu's sickening smile etched itself into his memory. It was when the other male was comfortably sat on his naked chest to make breathing harder, that he noticed what was between his tanned hands.

Straightening the whip to make a sharp 'crack' sound through the bedroom, all colour left in the ice mage's face drained away.

"If you don't calm down, i'm going to use this~" the teen sang.

Natsu was a little disappointed when all movement from the male between his legs stopped, but by the pounding heartbeats he could just about hear, his threat was certainly affective.

"T-that's lucy's whip..." Gray noticed. "She knows about this?"

The other male rolled his black eyes at the question."Of course she doesn't. She wasn't home, so I'm borrowing it." The captured mage had just opened his mouth when-

"I didn't steal it! I'm going to give it back! But not after we've finished playing."

Before he could even think of struggling a thick, disgusting rubber ball was forcefully shoved between his teeth. His thrashing continued anew as he tried to release his hands or even loosen the ropes slightly, not caring for the stinging rope-burn.

"You're still not behaving Gray," Natsu pouted.

Dark blue eyes widened as he was flipped onto his stomach, followed closely by a loud 'woosh'. Searing pain tore across his firm ass and ripped his tight boxers apart before the sickening crack had even sounded. He screamed into the gag so loudly that he made himself go lightheaded for a moment.

"Have you calmed down now snowflake?" Natsu's curious voice cut through his daze, making him notice the little whimpers he was still releasing.

That was when his bedroom door was thrown open, followed by a horribly familiar call of "You home Gray?" All hope of saviour faded to dread as he whipped his head around to see that it really was that person standing in the doorway, his suit as perfect as ever.

Silence fell over the trio as hazel orbs drifted between the two mages on the bed, too stunned to move.

"Well this looks like fun," he said with a dangerous smile. Tucking his blue-tinted sunglasses safely into his jacket pocket, he took a step into the bedroom and let the door slam shut behind him.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Fairy Tail characters

* * *

Gray winced as his only exit was firmly closed, trapping him in his own bedroom with two hormonal perverts. Fear crushed his insides as he realised two very horrifying things.

1 - he was still tied to his bed.

2 - his ass was covered by some thin boxers that now had a rip in them.

"Is that lucy's whip?" Loke's soft voice shattered through his thoughts. Focusing on the man again, he saw that the man had already disposed of his jacket and was now working on his cherry red tie.

"Yes..." Natsu replied cautiously.

A small smile graced the cats face as he slipped out of his shoes and climbed onto the bed to stand next to the dragon slayer. No words were exchanged as he simply took the long weapon for himself. Natsu didn't have time to protest as he was pulled over Gray's shivering body, a whistle of air breaking the thick tension.

Time seemed to stop as a sickening crack erupted throughout the bedroom, accompanied by another heart wrenching scream that the leather ball couldn't silence. Looking down with wide eyes, he saw the ice mage shaking with pain as his body tried to curl into a protective ball. Cutting through his tight black boxers were two bleeding welts that covered both of the teens perfectly plump cheeks.

Loke's face was completely calm and natural like nothing had happened as Natsu turned to face him, his eyes still wide from what had just happened.

"Now we're even."

The pinkette didn't know how to respond to that as the man's attention turned back to the whimpering mage by their feet, a primal twinkle in his brown orbs. He audibly gulped as those eyes settled on him again.

"I've been wanting to get my claws into Gray for some time now," he said matter-of-factly. "So I'm not going to sit back and watch as you try to claim him for yourself. So how about this: we share. There won't be any fighting and we both get what we want. It'll make it more fun too."

After a moment of thought, a haunting smile crept onto the teens tanned face.

Neither of the males uttered a single word as they both began to undress, only the rustle of clothes and small whimpers filling the air. Sitting on either side of the oblivious ice mage who was too busy concentrating on trying to dull sharp pain in his ass to listen to their conversation, he squeaked as a warm hand rested between his shoulder blades.

The hand slowly slid down his naked spine in an attempt to comfort him, only succeeding in getting an annoyed growl out of the raven. As he followed how low the hand was going, he almost missed the slim fingers gripping his chin and lifting his head up.

The celestial cat's face was lightened by a gentle smile as he pried the gag out of his mouth. "You're a moaner... I can tell," he winked, rolling the wet ball between his fingers.

"Untie me!" Gray snapped viciously.

Quickly sitting up to shake the hands off his body, the movement pulled at his raw wrists, causing to to let out a small yelp at the pain. Before he knew it, a pairs of hands were skilfully roaming his exposed torso.

"Relax snow-cone," the pinkette breathed against his bare shoulder. "Just let us handle everything."

He was completely caught off guard by Loke's quiet chuckle, letting out a loud gasp as a hot hand started to massage his inner thigh. Another whine escaped his lips when one of his nipples were unexpectedly tweaked. His attention shifting to what was happening on his chest, the owner of the pale hand then began to nibble at his earlobe.

Gray could feel his face heating in a blush as the hand on his leg moved a little further up.

"Stop," he gasped, flinching away when he felt something lightly touch his hidden manhood. Panic began to rise again as he saw the two males smile at each other around his chest.

A smile swept across Loke's face as he shifted to sit behind the worried teen. Lacing kisses over naked shoulders, all attention was on him. He let out a breathless chuckle when he felt Grays body stiffen as he began to soothingly rub his sides. Lost in the pleasure of pleasuring the male, he barely noticed Natsu join in.

"You were really trying to get free," the dragon slayer commented as he lifted one of Grays wrists to his mouth. His dark blue eyes widened as a wet tongue trailed across his burnt wrist.

Snapping his head to the side, he saw the older male kissing his other burn.  
"Don't worry," he purred. "We'll make you feel better."

The ice mage didn't know how to react when his throbbing wrists were dropped and his tight boxers were grabbed.

"What are you..." was all he could say before loud ripping filled the room. His two tormentors carelessly dropped his torn underwear off the side of his bed, not taking their eyes off of him.

As a cool hand wrapped around his limp pride, he couldn't stop his surprised squeak. Ignoring the humoured laughs he received, he began his struggle to escape.

"Your skin is so soft Gray~" Natsu smiled, nibbling the teens exposed neck as his fingers lightly traced the welts that the whip had caused. The blood on the ice mage's pale ass had ran down his thighs and was slowly drying, but his hands were still covered in it as he pulled away.

With two mouths attacking his neck, a hand around his awaking length and his ass being massaged, it didn't take long for Grays attempts of fighting them off slowed to nothing. Letting a deep moan slip out, he leaned his head back for his torturers to get a better feast, until something hard and wet slipped between his sore cheeks. With a gasp, he jumped and tried to get away from the intruding appendage.

Lifting off the bed however, only made his 'visitors' shuffle closer to him. With a heated chest against his own and a cooler one against his back, he couldn't stop yet another moan from being heard.

Pleasure swamped his mind. Before he knew it the three of them were completely naked and a bloodied finger had been shoved up his ass.  
Letting out a small whine as a second finger joined the first, he was immediately soothed by the hand on his erection. His mind couldn't decide if he was feeling pain or pleasure.

Pressing a third finger into the raven's entrance, Natsu swallowed the upcoming whimper by crashing their lips together. Slipping his tongue into the others mouth, there was no battle for dominance. The kiss was hot and breathless as their wet muscles dance and explored. He simply went back to nibbling the teens neck and ear as Loke pulled the raven away and into a heated kiss of their own.

Nothing but heavy breathing and pleasured gasps filled the air as the dragon slayer switched positions with the oldest of the three. Gently pulling Gray forward slightly, the celestial cat watched with glazed eyes as Natsu lined himself up.

"I'm sorry Ice Princess," he said quietly as he held the teens slim hips. "But we don't have any lube."

The ice mage only just had time to register the words before something hard and long was nudged between his sore cheeks. Crying out as it pushed past the tight ring of muscle, he latched onto the man kneeling in front of him. Letting out a sob, his toes curled up and he bit into soft skin to keep himself quiet.

Loke winced as blood was drawn from his shoulder, but his gaze didn't shift from Natsu's slowly disappearing length.

When he was fully sheathed inside the quivering teen, he paused to get the other let used to the pain. Slowly, he began to pull out and thrust back in, setting a gentle, steady pace. As Grays moans got louder and their movements got faster, the three of them began biting and clawing in their overflowing pleasure. Throwing his head back to make his desire heard, he gripped orange locks in one hand and pink in the other.

"Loke..." Natsu groaned. "I'm close..."

After several heavy breaths, his answer was croaked back: "switch then?"  
Gray was completely oblivious as the pinkette fully pulled out, only to be penetrated by the celestial cat immediately afterwards. Tightening his grip on their hair, a loud whine was ripped from his throat as he was filled by a longer manhood.

Clouded eyes settled on his rival sitting before him, he was then roughly pulled in for a deep, suffocating kiss.

The pace was bruising and rough as Loke slammed into Gray's rear, tearing him away from the slayer so that his voice could be heard. Three different moans and skin slapping again skin were the only sounds that filled the room. The warm hand pumping the raven's throbbing manhood wasn't helping either.

With a cry, the ice mage's release covered both his and Natsu's stomach's with the other teen following shortly behind. Clawing at the creamy white hips before him, the redhead gave one final thrust before letting his seed coat his lover's inner walls.

Panting, the celestial cat and dragon slayer carefully laid the already-asleep Gray down. Cuddling close on either side of him, they laid in silence as they caught their breath.

"Well..." Natsu said hesitantly. "That was different."

"We should do this more often," Loke smiled as he looked over at the pinkette."If we do something different every time, it'll make it even better." They fell back into a comfortable silence as they thought of ideas.

"We could decide by bets," the pinkette thought out loud. "Whoever wins gets to choice, we just need to get Gray to agree to it now." Rolling his head to the side, the evil smile on the cats face sent a shiver down his spine.

Lifting himself up, he softly places his lips against the teen's. "I have a great idea..."

_- Bets -_

With a little groan, Gray stretched his aching body out to wake himself up, flinching as pain shot up his spine. Pushing himself off his stomach, he was met with two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You're so cute when you sleep~" Natsu cooed.

"We have a proposition for you," Loke said matter-of-factly. The ice mage didn't get a chance to question him before the man was behind him, pinning his hands to the mattress to keep him on all fours.

"You liked what we did to you, right?" With a hard roll of his hips, he knew his victims face had flushed a beautiful crimson by the surprised, pained gasp. "Well we can give you more of that: all you need to do is agree."

He'd barely opened his mouth to reply when he was already interrupted.

"Come on frosty, you just need to say yes," the dragon slayer pouted before brushing his lips against cold ones.

Pulling him into a deep, exploration of a kiss, Grays mind was swimming. Wanting more of that devouring warmth, he began to nodding his foggy head.

"Promise?"

"Y-yes..."

Dark blue eyes widened as he heard the short word fall from his mouth. The goodbye's and small kisses, even Natsu patting his blood-dried ass were all lost to him as every possibility for what he'd just agreed to swam around his head. But one thing was certainly clear...

He was doomed.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Fairy Tail characters

* * *

He couldn't hide away from the two males forever no matter how hard he tried, so when he was healed enough to walk without a limp, he sucked up his courage and returned to the Guild Hall.

The ice mage knew that they could never go back to their old friendship, but he didn't think things could get much worse. Not after they'd practically raped him then got him to agree to let them do it again.

He was wrong.

His rival's welcome was a wicked smile followed by a "You all healed up then Frosty?"

The lion however, gave more of a threat than a greeting. Almost giving the raven a heart attack by leaning close to his ear, he simply whispering: "You remember that promise right? See you tonight."

Then, without another word or a backwards glance he left him to stand by Lucy's side.

By lunch time, he was completely drained. Avoiding his two stalkers was more tiring than he'd thought it would be. He was sat with his head resting on the wooden tabletop falling asleep when he was surrounded.

Loke sat on his left and the dragon slayer on his right with Erza and Lucy on the other side of the table. There was no chance of escape.

Ignoring their conversation, he was completely oblivious until he felt the cool fingers threaded between his own. Jumping out of his skin at the sudden contact, his dark blue eyes bore into the redhead.

When his other hand was tightly held by Natsu, he felt dread fill his stomach. Here? Right now? Were they trying to kill him?!

"You don't look too well Gray," the blonde woman commented. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," he answered with a tight voice. Trying his hardest to free himself from his human handcuffs was almost impossible to do. Not without making a scene anyway.

Erza's chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the ice mage, catching everyone's attention. "I don't believe you," she accused as she stood up, notice the colour in the teens face drain away.

The dragon slayer shrieked as he was roughly thrown aside, his seat immediately accompanied by her in stead. Placing a hand to his frozen forehead, her dark eyes widened. Pulling him into a 'waming' hug, his consciousness was sent through a spiral as he cracked his head on her solid breast plate.

"Erm, Erza..." Lucy began timidly. As the blonde began to cautiously persuade Titania to release the dizzy male, Loke's attention had turned to the crumpled form of Natsu across the hall.

The smile on his pale face was bone-chilling.

_- Bets -_

Dread filled him as he walked home, Natsu practically skipping beside him.

After the day he'd had, getting home and spending the night with the dragon slayer and celestial cat was bottom on his list. Much to the ice mage's annoyance, the pinkette made himself right at home as soon as he'd opened his front door. With a little growl, he slammed the door shut and followed his unwanted guest into the living room. Standing before the comfortable teen with his arms folded across his naked chest, his dark blue orbs stared into amused black ones.

"What have you two got planned?"

"Don't know," Natsu replied with a careless shrug. "Loke won the bet, so he gets to choose what happens." Silence descended over the two as they both noted that one word.

"Bet?"

"I can't tell you about it!"

It was at that point the 'bet-winner' decided to make his entrance, barging into his home like he owned it. Clutching a small paper bag to his chest with a wide smile glued to his face, he was frozen in his tracks by Gray's dark glare.

"What bet?" the raven hissed. Getting into a fighting stance, ready to beat the answer out of him if he had to.

Blinking, the lion peered over the teens naked shoulder too see the pinkette silently apologising. With a chuckle, his attention returned to Gray. "Just keep your promise and everything will be fine," he smiled.

When the glare only got more threatening, he decided to bargain: "We'll tell you what the bet was if you do what we say tonight."

That caught the ice mage off guard and shifted his weight to one leg before giving in, turning to sit on the sofa beside his rival. Damn his curiosity.

Picking up the brown bag that was slid across the carpet towards him, his eyes widened comically as he pulled out a pair of black, furry cat ears.

"I hate you both."

"You can go somewhere else to put it on if you want. But we'll force you into it if you refuse."

The trio sat in silence as the raven compared those words with the promises he'd made. Grumbling a string of insults at the two, he stood up and disappeared into his bathroom with the bag. How bad could the outfit possibly be?

The minutes seemed to drag on forever as the two guests waited, hearing the occasional yelled curses from the locked room down the hall. As soon as the door was opened and he was slowly making his way back to them, their jaws dropped and all blood rushed south.

Red faced and looking anywhere but their gawking faces, stood a practically naked Gray with black cat ears.

The white cuffs around his wrists and ankles drew attention to his hands that were the only things covering his free manhood. Shuffling forward slightly, the silver bell around his thin neck rang with the sweetest of sounds.

"This is embarrassing," he admitted, his face burning a dark crimson. Feeling their hungry eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably. Before he could even think of escaping a pair of warm hands gripped his hips and pulled his forward.

Crushed between the males again, two mouths feasting on his neck and nails scraping down his ribs. He couldn't stop himself as he let out a wanton moan, pushing each hand through either pink or orange hair.

"You know Gray," the celestial cat's soft voice against his neck broke through all lusting thoughts. "You still need a tail..."

Everything froze as a pair of black and dark blue orbs turned to him, confusion obvious on their faces. Smiling, he took a step back from his lovers. Their eyes widened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something with a long, black, furry tail attached to it.

"No," was Grays immediate response.

His lovers' completely ignored the ice mage as they began to strip out of their clothes. He was still fighting as they practically tackled him to the ground, re-arranging him so that he was on all fours.

"Don't worry Snowball," the dragon slayer smiled at the panicking teen as he kneeled in front of him. "This will be just as good as last week." Crashing his warm lips against soft cold ones, he made sure that all attention stayed on him.

Exploring the others freezing mouth, he ran his fingers through silky black hair.

Even with the distraction of the kiss, he couldn't completely forgot the man still sitting behind him. The pop of a bottle opening was quiet, but loud enough to give him goosebumps. Biting into the tongue adventuring inside his mouth, he jumped forward with a yelp as a slick finger was thrust inside him.

"You could have warned us!" Natsu hisses as he shot backwards, checking for blood.

Finding nothing he dove in for another suffocating kiss, barely acknowledging the lion's laughed apology. He couldn't help but tap the little silver bell hanging around the teens neck, smiling at its beautiful sound. Pulling back, blue eyes gazed into lusty ones.

"Don't touch the fucking b-ahh..." the raven moaned as a second finger joined the first, plunging straight into his bundle of nerves.

Throwing his head back to let out a rich whine as the invading parts pressed that spot harder, his exposed throat was immediately attacked by sharp fangs. He couldn't stop the annoyed whine as the two long fingers were pulled out, leaving him empty and needing. Shortly after the little fangs in his neck were detached and he was looking into Natsu's happy face again.

"Get ready," Loke said as he coated the beaded end of the tail in cool gel.

The ice mage could feel panic slowly rising in his chest as the dragon slayer cautiously lowered his top half to the fluffy white carpet. With the pinkette practically sitting on his shoulders to keep him down, two dry fingers held his entrance open.

He had never fought his instincts as much as he did when he felt the first bead pushed into his body. "Nghh..." was the only sound he could make as others followed the first. Clawing at the soft carpet with his toes curling, he soon heard himself panting.

"Ahhh..." By the time his lovers had finished, he'd lost count of how many gelled beads had been pushing onto his body.

Their satisfied faces were almost sickening as they helped him back onto his hands and knees, the small movement causing him to moan as the toy moved against his inner wals. Trying his hardest to stay dead still, he watched his lovers retreat to his black sofa. The raven didn't know what to make of the new situation.

"Oh you look so cute Snowball!" Natsu coed, receiving an unamused look.  
"Come here kitty~" Loke called, only annoying the teen further.

They watched silently as their make-shift cat bit his bottom lip and began to crawl towards them at an agonisingly slow speed. Whimpering and moaning as he moved, they felt themselves grow even harder. When he was finally kneeling between the two, panting, Loke couldn't help but stroke midnight locks.

"Meow for us..."

Gritting his teeth, dark blue eyes met amused hazel. "Meow," he ground out between his teeth. Only getting a smile from the celetrial cat in return.

With amazing grace of a true feline, the lion slid off the sofa and sat behind his lover with his naked chest against the younger's back. Grabbing the ice mages waking erection with a slim hand, he leaned in close to his ear. "Want to try that again?"

Gray shivered as the mans breath ghosted over his ear. "Me-ahhh-w," was all he could manage when the hand holding him began to move.

Arching his back into the others body, he let loud a breathless moan.

With warm fingers under his chin to lift his head up, he gazed into hungry black eyes. He knew exactly what the dragon slayer wanted. Leaning forward he slowly took the teen into his mouth, grimacing as the salty flavour of pre-cum landed on his tongue.

Natsu let out a groan as he felt his rival's moist mouth around his throbbing erection, gripping black hair he arched his back as he felt the others wet tongue swirl around his leaking head.

Loke looked up as he heard Natsu, feeling slightly left out when he saw Gray pleasuring him. Grinding against the teens occupied entrance to make the toy move around, he attacked the pale neck before him to add to the teens pleasure.

The ice mage could do nothing but moan around the thick penis in his mouth as he felt the crotch against his rear. Wincing as the hand in his hair tightened from excitement he prodded the pinkette's slit with his tongue, making him squirm where he sat. Unfortunately a certain someone had the exact same thought as him.

The ice mage arched his back into the man spooning him as a finger wiggled into his own slit, pressing his ass harder against the grinding pelvis. By the movement, the beads inside him were pressed tightly against his prostate. Throwing his head back and letting the hard length drop out of his mouth with a quiet pop, a loud moan was ripped from his throat.

Panting, he lowered his head against the warm thigh in front of him, breath ghosting over his rivals throbbing erection. He didn't need to say a word for his lovers to know what he was thinking.

The hand pumping him gained speed as a heated hand slid into his hair again, nudging him over to get him to work again.

Time seemed to stop as his body tightened at his release, dirtying his floor and sofa because of the angle he was placed at.

Shortly after warm, thick liquid spurted into his mouth. He only just stopped himself from pulling back to gag and cough. A warm hand gently stroked his face, making him look up at the teen he'd just given head too. Seeing the happy little smile on his face he swallowed the disgusting fluids, making the smile grow larger.

"Aw, no fair," the oldest of the three whined.

"Go sit on the fucking sofa then," Gray hissed. "Shitty cat." Shuffling to the side to sit between the lion's legs, he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Doing the same with the lion's hard manhood, it was immediately obvious that he was longer than the other. It didn't take too many licks, sucks and swirls before he was swallowing yet another distasteful load. Which wasn't something he ever wanted to do again, or even remember!

Pants and gasps filled the air as the two 'guests' came down from their high.  
"Can you -ahh- take these out now?" Gray asked quietly as another small movement caused the toy to rub inside him.

A beautiful laugh sounded through the small apartment, breaking through the teenager's thoughts.

"Sure thing Snowball, lets go somewhere comfortable and do it then," Natsu smiled. Gray watched in silence his lovers sliped back into their underwear before walking away.

Letting out a frustrated growl, the ice mage followed the two males with slow, steady steps to stop the toy rubbing as much. Trying his hardest to stay quiet he bit his lip again, finally drawing blood.

It felt like hours had passed before he was standing in his bedroom doorway staring at the sleeping figures taking over his bed.

"Lousy fucking perverts," he growled as he crawled onto the bed and sat between them. "Wake up!" Getting only a grunt in return, his annoyance grew.

A loud yelp sounded through the apartment as he was roughly pulled against the dragon slayer's hot, solid chest. He thrashed against the overheated arm around his ribs to no success.

When Loke rolled over and crushed him between them both, he changed his tactic to yelling. Which worked just as well as the struggling, especially when the lion began to unconsciously play with his fake tail.

There was nothing to do but wait until his torture was over.

_- Bets -_

At the sound of pants, whimpering and little moans, Natsu and Loke were pulled out of their peaceful sleep. The sunlight flooding the plain bedroom made shivering, sweating Gray lying between them as plain as day.

"I can't believe we fell asleep before we took it out," the dragon slayer said as he noticed the long black tail, guilt bubbling inside him.

"Shit," the celestial cat grumbled, covering his eyes with his palms. "Here's the plan: I'll take those out and then we leave as fast as possible, we'll talk about the next bet during the week sometime."

Seeing the nod of agreement, he grabbed the long tail that disappeared between the teen's firm ass cheeks, that was almost completely healed from the whips the week before.

Gray woke up with a pained shriek as the thing that was buried deep inside his was roughly ripped out. Staring with wide, terrified eyes at the lion, he had no idea how to react. The pinkette mirrored the horrified look, just as speechless as the other teen.

"See you later Snowball," the man smiled sweetly, giving both of them a little kiss before disappearing in a luff of orange smoke.

"Oh!" The dragon slayer gasped, breaking the silence that seemed to stretch on forever. "By the way, the bet was to hold your hand for at least a minute. He won because Erza threw me."

Gray visibly paled at those words. "I went through all of that shit last night... to know that?!"

"You looked hot as a cat though Snowball, I won't be forgetting that sight any time soon," his rival winked.

By the time the ice mage had registered those words, the pinkette had already tapped his bell and escaped out of the apartment with his bundle of clothes.

A pissed off ice mage tore the bell from around his neck before viciously throwing it across his bedroom, not caring that it shattered as it hit the wall.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Fairy Tail characters.

* * *

Caked in beer and dirt, Gray was furious as he slammed his front door shut behind him. The day had been perfectly fine and normal until Natsu had made himself know. By shoving his horribly warm tongue down his throwt for everyone to bloody see! It didn't surprise anyone in the guild when the ice mage attacked him, almost breaking the slayer's nose. It would have been his win too if he hadn't been sent flying through Cana's beer keg.

After that, everything was somehow his fault.

What made everything worse, was that he'd been sitting next to Juvia when it'd all started. No one had ever seen her so angry before. If Erza hadn't stopped the bluenette, she really would had killed the teen.

Plunging his head under the icy water that sprayed from his shower head, the freezing water that dripped down his muscled body felt unbelievable. He was lost in his own relaxing world as he watched dirt swirling down the drain, the stench of stale beer washed off his pale body and following it. Lifting his face into the cold spray, he let out a scream as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a hot, naked chest.

Salmon pink hair fell over his shoulder as sharp teen cut into his neck, making him yelp. Natsu. Why was he not surprised.

Eventually calming down from his near-heartattack, he pushed the pinkette from his neck and spun around in the arms that held him captive. Dark blue glared into onyx.  
"Why are you here?" he snarled.

"I'm here to help you," the teen beamed, his smile filling half of his tanned face.

"You can help by getting the fuck out!" the ice mage yelled. Before he knew it, he let out a pained shriek as he was suddenly abused by burning hot water. Clawing at the dragon slayer's shoulders to try to escape from his shower, his anger slowly grew as he was firmly held in place.

"Don't be so cruel Natsu," another annoyingly familiar voice cut through the steam-filled room. The lion smiled at his two lovers as he quickly turned the heat to a cooler temperature before stepping in to join them. Ignoring the raven's unhappy groan. "Oh sweetheart, you back's so red now."

"Why are you two here?" he complained, leaning his head back against Loke's bare chest. "And don't call me that."

"We're here to clean all the beer off you," the celestial cat answered between small kissed that he was trailing across the teens pale throat and shoulder. He practically purred when a hand was pushed through his wet locks, begging him to do more. Complying, he scraped his nails down his lover's pale sides to drag a moan from the other's throat.

The ice mage's back arched away from the oldest as the pinkette bent down to take a erect nipple between his teeth. He smiled around the bud as a cold hand yanked at his hair.

Pulling the raven's ass back to meet his crotch, Loke proceeded to grind against the lust driven teen. His lovers wet skin was soft and irresistible as he chewed at the exposed neck before him. Slipping his hand around the mage's hip to 'wash' his front, he groaned in response to the whine he received. Gripping both his lovers' on on hand, he began to slowly pleasure them.

Shuffling closer to his soaked ice mage, his hot hand trailed down the teen's curved spine and between his firm cheeks. Pressing a finger into his warmth, he smiled at the delighted cry he was thanked with. It lasted mere seconds before a second digit joined the first, scissoring him and stretching him vigorously.

The moans and pants from the male sandwiched between the two were delicious as they moved in perfect sync with each other.

"I can't wait any more," Natsu whined, pulling out of his rival and gripping his slim hips. "Oi Loke, switch sides with me."

The lion let go of them and pushed away from the teens neck to glare at the dragon slayer. "I don't want to get sprayed in the face with water as you screw him," the man bit back, gripping his lovers hips too.

"I don't want water in my face either!"

"Well you should have thought about that!"

Gray ground his teeth as this lovers began to bicker about the shower, completely forgetting that he was crushed between them. With his patience quickly plummeting, he dug his nails into the pinkette's shoulders. "Would one of you perverts just fuck me already?!" he snapped, silencing their argument immediately.

Without a word Natsu turned Gray to face the tiled wall and stepped behind him, hands still on his wet hips. Loke sank down to sit sideways in the bath with his knees curled up against his chest, between their legs and looking straight at his next meal.

The raven groaned as a warm tongue licked at the underside of his throbbing length. Leaning forward with his hands on the cold wall, he unconsciously spread his legs further when he felt a weeping erection prod his hidden entrance.

Scratching at the tiles and throwing his head back to whine, he was slowly filled with the dragon slayers thick manhood. His pleasure only increased as fingers rolled his perky nipples, as well as another hand massaging his genitals.

A scream slipped out as the cat hummed a tuneless song around his throbbing length and the erection inside him hit his prostate dead on. He would have collapsed onto the man under him if a strong arm hadn't wrapped around his waist. Panting heavily and standing on shaky legs, he would have been a sweaty mess if it wasn't for the warm shower spraying the trio clean.

The lion smiled around the heated flesh that was half way down his throat, pulling back to take a deep breath he swallowed it whole again. His hand on his own manhood stroked in time to the dragon slayer's hard thrusts that pushed the ice mage further down each time.

Blunt nails drew blood from his pale hips as the pinkette's movements got faster and rougher. He could barely hear the man below them gag as he let his lover's pleasure wash over him.

Heat coiled in Natsu's stomach as he neared his end, and by the ice mage's wanton moans, he was close too.

Thrusting into the teen as far as he could go, the warmth around him contracted, squeezing his release out of him. Panting, he looked over the raven's shoulder to see the cat pull away, licking his lips and he let his own release wash from his hand.

All evidence of their time together was immediately flowed down the drain, even the streams of white that raced down the ice mage's quivering thighs. Dark blue orbs narrowed as he watched a hand from each of his lovers reach for the taps. "Stop playing with my taps!"

"Your taps huh?" the oldest of them smirked, reaching up to fondle between his legs again. At the growl he received, he simply smiled and left them alone. Standing up to join them again, he gave a passionate kiss to each of them. "That really hurt my back, lets not do that again for a while."

"I know what will make you feel better," Natsu beamed. "A nice big mattress."

"Don't go planning stuff like that you stupid flame brain," the raven growled. "And how can you already want to go again?" As he spoke he reluctantly let himself be lifted out of his bathtub with a large white towel wrapped around his waist.

"But this isn't what I wanted for winning the bet," the dragon slayer pouted.

"Do I look like a whore or something? Stop betting me!" He could feel the anger boiling inside him as he was pulled out of the room by the cloth around his hips.

"Oh come on sweetheart, it makes things more interesting," Loke said as he wrapped his bare arms around the teens waist and licked the back of his neck. Glancing at the naked pinkette who was pulling them out of he bathroom, amusement glistened in their eyes.

"Don't call me that and get out of my house," the ice mage huffed.

With a large smile, Natsu stepped forward and claimed the cold mouth for his own, pulling the towel to keep him against his wet body.

"Are you saying that you really don't want to go another round? Coz I don't believe you."

"Erm..."

The trio froze at the new voice. With wide eyes, they slowly turned to look down the hall into the living room. Standing very awkwardly with a flaming red face, was the last person they expected to see. Lucy. With a screech, the males sandwiching the ice mage yanked a corner of the fluffy white towel to cover their groins.

Unfortunately they grabbed the wrong corners.

Gray was completely helpless as he was flung forward, naked and wide-eyed. He could do nothing but stare at the equally terrified woman, his body refusing to move. Both as red-faced as the other.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any Fairy Tail characters.

* * *

He had never been ashamed of his body. Not even when he had accidentally stripped naked for all to see did he ever get embarrassed. But this was completely different. After a week they still couldn't look each other in the eye. Which of course the guild noticed.

"You being a man-whore again Gray?" Cana had said in her sweetest voice, catching everyone's attention. Trying to hide or deny the comments and questions thrown at him was torture enough without his lovers' laughing at him in the process.

This was entirely Natsu's and Loke's fault.

A dark aura rolled off him as the two shameless males sat either side of him, giving a cheeky smirk and wink to improve his mood. "I wanna punch you in the fa-ahh..." was the only bit he could voice as a warm hand cupped his crotch.

"We heard you've been sleeping around again," the lion smirked as he joined in, kneading the soft lump in the teens trousers. His smile was pure evil as they dragged small gasps from the raven trapped between them.

All mocking words and insults fuzzed in the ice mage's ears as he felt his erection straining against his trousers, proud that it was one of the rare times he'd actually kept them on. Nails bit into the wooden tabletop as the hands on him got rougher and harder. He knew for a fact that his face was burning a flushed pink, chewing his lip to stop his moans from slipping out.

His lusty haze was burst as Loke flew backwards with a yelp.

Looking down at his stunned lover, surrounded by shattered wood, he only then heard the raging fight that had broken out. One that a certain pinkette didn't start.

Feeling left out, the dragon slayer abandon the needing ice mage to leap across the table to join.

"Fucking perverted morons."

_- Bets -_

Natsu's snarl sounded through the thick wooden door that was slammed in his face. Anger blinded the ice mage as he stomped through his apartment, unconsciously stripping as he moved. After leaving him high and dry in the middle of the guild to have a fight, he was far from happy.

A shriek slipped from his mouth as hot hands gripped his hips and pulled him backwards, dragging him into his living room.

Black eyes glared into deep blue as the dragon slayer spun him around, an evil smirk warping his tanned face as Loke sandwiched the raven between them.

A moan slipped past his lips as his bare neck was attacked by teeth. His head rolled back to expose more of his throat as two pairs of hands explored his exposed chest. Nails raked down his ribs, making him arch his back and press his rear into the lions thrusting pelvis.

"I brought some food with me," the pinkette breathed against his Adam's apple.  
The air around them seemed to freeze as Gray fixed a dark glare at the teen, catching the celestial cat's attention too. "You're seriously thinking of food right now?!" he growled.

None of them moved until a dangerous smile exploded across the dragon slayer's face. Stealing a hot kiss from his two lovers he dashed out of the room with a giggle, returning seconds later with a small brown paper bag in his hands. Emptying the contexts over the cream floor, he was oblivious to his lovers' gawks.

Gingerly slipping out of the cat's grip, Gray picked up a tub of ice cream that had rolled to his feet. He knew exactly how the night was going to go.

Confirming his thoughts, cool hands pushed him onto his butt as the exited dragon slayer crawled up to him and pushed his legs apart.

His words died in his throat as a hot tongue slipped into his mouth, coaxing him into playing too. The small moans the he released from the fingers tickling his skin were instantly swallowed by his eager lover.

Several loud clicks broke through the passion.

Completely in sync, the trio turned to see a pair of metal handcuffs locking the raven's hands behind his back. Silence descended over them as they just stared at the restraints that the lion had 'innocently' placed around his wrists. After a minute, it was finally broken by a rip or cloth. Looking down, he watched as his torn boxers were thrown aside, leaving him completely naked.

"What the fuck?!"

Looking up in time to see Natsu's heart-warming smile, he let out a gasp as warm chocolate sauce dripped down his chest. Groaning as his lovers pushed him onto his back to lap at the sweet liquid, he arched off the carpet in pleasure. Moans filled the air as tongues seductively cleaned his sensitive skin, giving extra attention to his perk nipples.

Gray let out a shriek of pleasure thick sauce was poured over his proud erection, his toes digging into the white carpet. Panting, his mind was a whirlwind as two tongues eagerly licked at his penis.

"You taste so good sweetheart," Loke smiled, it was obvious by the scarlet blush over his lover's face that he was enjoying the treatment. Drizzling more over him he could feel his own throbbing manhood pressing against his trouser zip.

Pulling back with a lick of his lips, hazel orbs watched the pinkette copy his movements. Hungry eyes swallowed the sight of their tied-up, flushed lover.

"There's something I've always wanted to know," the dragon slayers voice dripped the seduction.

There was absolutely no warning for Gray as a clump of ice cream was plopped onto his naked stomach, making him gasp at the sudden cold. And then there was silence. The seconds ticked by an none of them moved, his annoyance slowly changing to anger.

"It really doesn't melt," Natsu said childishly, poking at the frozen sweet.

"I know where it will melt..." the lion smirked as his long fingers trailed pattern on one of the teen's spread thighs.

The raven gulped at the evil look that his lovers' shared. Squirming to get away from the pair of predators, he winced as the metal around his wrists scraped across his spine. Dark blue eyes widened as he was lifted up and re-arranged like a doll, his chest to the floor with his ass high in the air.

Before he could even open his mouth, a finger was plunged into his entrance, forcing a groan from his throat. With Loke sitting on his shoulders to keep him still, it was impossible for him to escape.

The man smiled as he felt his lover under him begin to squirm as he circled the teen's entrance with the frozen treat. Licking his slim hand clean as it melted away and pulling his fingers free, he glanced at the pinkette before him who was kneeling between the raven's legs to keep them open.

Leaning forward, Natsu buried his face between the ice mage's two mounds of flesh. Cautiously sticking his pink tongue out, he tasted the thin river of ice cream that rolled down the teens crack. Wrinkling his nose at the taste but noticing the effect it had, he licked up more of it with fast, small movements. Pale legs widened in invitation as he gradually move down, slowly cleaning the mess off the raven's bulging genitals to rip a whine from the captured male.

More for his curiosity than for anyones pleasure, he wrapped his lips around one of the dangling balls and sucked it into his mouth. A loud moan tore through the apartment.

Emptying his hot mouth with a quiet 'pop' before licking up his lover's crack to circle the vanilla tasting entrance, he pushed past the ring of muscle, letting small beads of the melting vanilla flow into him. Pulling out, he blew on the thin trail of saliva to warm it up, watching the puckered star twitch with melted ice cream still circling it.

Everything was getting to be too much for Gray. Natsu had set an amazing pattern that made his pre-cum drip to the floor, staining the white carpet. Wrapped around his aching length was Loke's cool hand that gave agonisingly slow strokes before swiping a thumb over his weeping head. Finally, he was granted his denied pleasure by the dragon slayer.

Sticking his entire tongue into his tight passage and curling it up, he smiled at the pleasured scream that filled the air, followed shortly by thick white liquid soaking into the floor.

Leaning back, the lion licked his fingers clean as he locked eyes with the pinkette.

Lusting black orbs drifted down and eyed his prize. Gripping his lovers thin hips, he lined his throbbing manhood up with the waiting entrance. Placing a small kiss at the base of the raven's spine, he sheathed himself in side the tight space with a hard thrust.

The ice mage cried out as he was filled with a heated, thick penis that pushed the melted ice cream still inside him further up. He wasn't given any time to adjust as the dragon set a hard and fast rhythm. His penis jolted back to hardness as his prostate was hit.

Sliding off the ice mage's shoulders with cat-like grace, clouded hazel eyes observed the two teenagers as he made his decision. Lifting the raven to his knees and sandwiching him between their solid bodies again, he groaned at their erections rubbed together. Scraping his teeth against the pale throat before him, he was in heaven at the pinkette's hard thrusts that was causing amazing friction.

Wrapping a long hand around their prides, he pumped them both in time of to the dragon's fast movements.

The strong smell of sweat and vanilla thickened the air that caught their heated pants and moans, filling the small apartment. The trio drowned in lust as their nails scraped across moist flesh, dragging down the ravens ribs and spine to make his back arch.

Gray let out a scream as teeth sank into both sides of his neck, pushing them all over the edge. Together they released with loud groans.

Taking a moment to regain his breath, the dragon slayer pulled out of his lover with a pleased sigh, wrinkling his nose when he noticed the suffocating vanilla smell.

"You're both bastards," the ice mage grumbled as he was gently lowered to the floor before he could collapse, grimacing at the feel of ice cream and cum running down his thighs.

"Why this time?" Loke asked casually, grabbing a near-by towel and cleaning his lovers sticky legs. A click spilt through the heavy air as the dragon slayer unlocked his captured wrists.

A dark blush graced the raven's face as he was lifted off the dirty carpet bridal style. "I fucking hate vanilla now," he choked with embarrassment, covering his glazed eyes with a pale arm as he was carried to his bedroom. Their laughs rung in his ears as he was placed onto his soft mattress.

A beautiful smile brightened the dragon slayers face as he pulled his rival's arm away from his face. Pushing a hand through midnight locks, he didn't know what to do except lean down and place a small kiss to the tip of his nose, making him give a reluctant smile.

"You're so cute sweetheart~" Loke coed.

"Don't call me that!"

Both men flopped down beside the exhausted ice mage, draping their arms over the teens waist as they snuggled close, their fingers lacing together over his cold skin. Placing his pale hand atop of theirs, they all fell into a peaceful slumber within seconds.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any Fairy Tail characters.

* * *

Every week seemed to be getting worse than the last, he was almost afraid to even enter the guild hall because of his two tormentors. But this week was taking the piss. With a bright blush staining his pale face, he sat biting his lip between his 'lovers'. With one of their hands down the front of his trousers.

Blood filled his mouth as he bit down on his lip to keep silent. There wasn't a scene more horrifying that he could think of.

His body trembled as a thumb pressed into the slit on the head of his erection, the warm hand holding his genitals wasn't helping either. He wasn't sure if it was anger or pleasure that burned through his veins, but he wanted to cry in frustration at the feeling. They only seemed to get hornier from the bleeding scratches he'd left on their wrists too, until they captured his hands to stop him. He almost let out a scream as the hand around his balls began to slowly heat up, pushing him over the edge. Holding onto the wooden table for dear life, he was suddenly drained of energy.

"I hate you both," the raven breathed as they pulled their hands out, wiping them clean on the insides of his boxers. He felt utterly disgusting as he felt his sticky release inside his underwear. Panting, he watched as his lovers turned to face him with childish expressions.

"See you at yours tonight," the pinkette smiled, licking the blood off his chin before leaving the table for the bar. The chuckle next to him only made him angrier.

"You can't say that you didn't enjoy it," the lion smirked. With one last grope to press the semen soaked boxers against his crotch, the man also left the table. Trying his hardest not to gag at the feeling of it sticking to his flesh, the teen slowly stood up and made his way to the guild exit.

_- Bets -_

"Why the fuck should I?" the ice mage snarled from his seat on his sofa. Crossing his arms across his bare chest, his glare sent shivers down his lovers' spines. It had been weeks since he'd had a weekend to himself and after what they'd done in the guild, he thought they'd leave him alone. Not magically appear in his bloody apartment again!

"Please ice-block..." Natsu whined childishly. "We'll help you into it."

"Come on sweetheart, it's just a bit of dress-up," Loke added with a cheeky smile, the large paper bag held to his tightly chest rustled as if in agreement.

"Last time you made me wear a bell," Gray hissed between clenched teeth. "Only a bell! Why the hell should I agree to whatever perverted idea you've planned this time?" Silence descended over the trio as the question clung to the heavy atmosphere.

A dangerous smile transformed the dragon slayer's face as he stepped closer to his rival, glaring down at him. "You promised to do what we said."

"Shit." The ice mage could only mentally kick himself as he let his rival lift him up and carry him to his bedroom, trying to ignore the fact that he was being held like a bride.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, all tenderness vanished as he was dropped onto his bed with an 'oof'. Letting out a random curse as his sight was robbed by a strip of dark cloth covering his blue eyes, he felt helpless as his lovers' could do what they wanted to him.

An ear-to-ear smile split the celestial cat's face as he had the pleasure of slowly pushing his lover's black boxers down his pale thighs. His random stripping habit really came in handy sometimes. It was then up to him to slip a small, dark blue thong up the teen's strong legs. The practically non-existent underwear barely holding him in.

Leaving his hand on the raven's crotch long enough to make him feel it but not excite him, Loke felt almost cruel. Especially when the male under him gripped the bedsheets to stop himself from reacting.

Gray, however, had a really bad feeling about this idea of theirs.

Rolling one of the fishnet stockings up a slim leg, Natsu placed small kissed through the gaps as he moved. With the strands of cloth ending half way up his rival's thigh, he let his warm breath ghost over sensitive skin before moving onto the next one. He could feel his blood rushing south already, and they hadn't even gotten to the main item. But even so, the sight of the blinded ice mage fisting the bed covers and wearing only strings of clothing... it was delicious.

Taking a step back, the pinkette and lion smiled at each other before reaching into the brown paper bag. Pulling out the main part of the outfit, they practically drooled at the simple idea of Gray wearing it.

"Onto all fours ice-cone," the dragon slayer demanded, his parience already waring thin.

With no resistance what-so-ever, the ice mage done as he was told. Delaying the inevitable would only make things worse, as he found out over the weeks.

Flinching at the feel of rows of metal against his chest and stomach, he didn't know what to think. When it was wrapped around him and pulled tight however, he couldn't possibly stay quiet. "What is this?!" he gasped, holding his chest as he felt the breath getting squeezed out of him.

"It's fine Gray, we have everything under control," the oldest of them answered, tugging even harder at the strings in his hands.

Surprisingly, his words didn't inspire any confidence at all, nor did the foot at the base of his back. The raven squealed as his ribs were crushed. With Natsu holding his wrists so that he couldn't struggle against the thing that was suffocating him, he actually thought he was going to die.

Collapsing onto his bed as soon as the males stepped away from him, he heaved for breath. Rolling onto his back, he was about to feel the thing that was killing him when his hands were snatched up.

"Not yet~" the pinkette sang.

Rushing into the living room to grab the long mirror that Loke had bought with him, Natsu felt giddy to see his lovers reaction. Placing it at the end of the bed, he helped with pulling Gray to his feet and steadying him. Which was much harder than they thought it would be after squeezing the air out of him.

The seconds ticked by as they waited for the ice mage's eyes to adjust to the light again. When he finally did, he was far from impressed.

"You can't be serious," he deadpanned, staring at his reflection as his fingers trailed over the silk corset tied to him. He could physically feel his pride cracking at he took in the rick blue silk, black ribbons, frills and lace. But it was impossible for him to look away from the nightmare.

He let out a pained shriek as his thoughts were shattered.

With the hardest slap imaginable, Natsu struck the raven's bare ass, leaving an incredibly red handprint behind. Stepping in front of his mortified lover, he pulled him in for a suffocating kiss. Not like he could breath anyway.

Gripping his rival's treasured scarf as cool hands massaged his throbbing rear, he groaned into the kiss as the pain was slowly numbed.

Ending the kiss, lusting black orbs stared into hazy blue as their mouths were connected by a string of saliva. Tugging the raven closer by his hips, he feasted on his pale neck as their erections touched through the small piece of fabric.

Waves of pleasure coursed through Gray as nails clawed up the insides of his thighs and down his restricted ribs. With his lovers grinding against him in perfect rhythm, he could do nothing but moan and pant.

Instinctively, the ice mage wrapped his legs around the pinkette's waist as he was lifted off the floor by hot hands on his sensitive thighs. He happily accepted the teen's eager kiss as he was carried back to his bed. All thoughts were washed away when he felt his soft mattress against his back.

In the blink of an eye, his lovers' were completely naked and he was somehow straddling Natsu.

Trailing kisses across Gray's shoulders, Loke shifted the thin strap from between the teen's reddened cheeks, he gently pressed two oiled fingers into his hidden entrance. Moving the front of the underwear to the side, he wrapped a cool hand around the raven's heated length.

Black orbs drank in the sight on the blushing mage sitting on him, panting from pleasure as he was slowly stroked. Sitting up, one hand threaded through black locks as he bit his lover's neck while his free hand reached behind the teen to join Loke. He groaned at the raven in his lap shuffled in discomfort at having four fingers stretching him, however, the movement soon became erotic thrusting.

The celestial cat wasted no time in spreading oil over his throbbing manhood as he pulled out of the delicious warmth, licking his lips as he lined himself up with his prize.

A moan tore from Gray's throat as he was slowly filled with a long, solid erection. Ripping into the pinkette's naked shoulders as his prostate was immediately hit, sending his mind reeling. His body was shaking with pleasure as he was lifted up slightly, the dragon slayer slipping out from under him.

Natsu was in a lusty have as he sat between his lovers spread legs, grabbing the bottle of oil for himself.

Prodding the ice mage's already occupied entrance with his slick length, he could see the sudden panic fill those dark blue orbs. Not wanting to get yelled at, he forced himself into the restricted heat with Loke with one hard thrust. Wincing at the pained shriek that deafened him for a moment, they were completely still as Gray shredded his shoulders with blunt nails.

"Can we move now iceberg?"

Whimpering, Gray could only shake his head for no as icy tears rolled down his cheeks. "No... please don't..." But like usual, he was ignored.

Blood raced down the pinkette's back as he and Loke set a slow, gentle rhythm. His heart clenched at the yells and cries that sounded with each small movement. Eventually, the teen pinned to his chest released a strained moan.

Which was the first of many.

The dragon slayer and lion were in perfect sync as they thrust into the raven's ass, careful not to hurt him more. The hands on his sweating body tightened to a bruising grip as the gradually gained speed and force. He was seeing stars as his prostate was repeatedly rammed, pushing him to his limit.

Natsu didn't care for the warm, thick fluid that splattered across his naked chest as the tight heat around him tightened, squeezing his release out of him. His pants matched his lovers' as he pulled out of the crushing tightness, releasing his raven's clawed thighs as he done so. Amazingly, none of the stands that made up the fishnet stockings had snapped.

Gray had already fallen asleep by the time they could breath normally, which didn't surprise them at all.

"He's fine," the oldest of them said calmly at the worry in the pinkette's onyx eyes when he found red mixed with white as he cleaned the sleeper. Stroking soft black hair, he let a small smile curl his lips. "We just stretched him a little more than usual, he'll recover quickly."

Relief washed over the dragon slayers tanned face as he pulled the man into a passionate kiss. His fingers threaded through orange locks as their tongues danced a delicate dance together. Pulling away, they stared into each others eyes. "I don't bottom," he whispered as he felt the hands on his hips.

"I'm not bending over for you either," Loke confirmed with a smirk.

"Well my shoulders hurt too much anyway," Natsu answered, glancing at their little uke in accusation and chuckling. He looked adorable, sleeping on his stomach with such an innocent expression.

Laying either side of the sleeping teen, they threaded their fingers together under the thin blue strap that ran between his red ass cheeks.

_- Bets -_

"Stop betting me!" Gray roared. Spending the morning screaming obscenities at his rival after being called a 'cute uke', he was furious. All the while, Loke sat in silence and absently stroked the silk that was still crushing his ribs.

The demand hung in the air for a several long second before Natsu finally answered. "But we're stuck on a tie, we can't end it yet."

Hearing the ice mage grind his teeth in anger, the lion sighed. "We'll have one final bet. You'll know all the details and we don't do anything in the guild. How's that sound sweetheart?" he bargained.

Leaning into the celestial cat as the strings to the corset were slowly loosened, the raven thought about the deal.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "But if I don't like it, you need to change it." Two pairs of lips were fighting for an affectionate kiss as his words sunk in, making him smile before giving his lovers equal attention. "And stop calling me sweetheart!"

_TBC_


End file.
